Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment
by tmakalah
Summary: This is James Patterson's Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment, with a twist. The story you all know and love from Iggy's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

1

I was tied to the operation table again. I promised this time I wasn't going to cry. I promised myself and Fang. My nine-year-old body couldn't take this kind of torture. I had tried to reason with the white coats before, but they didn't care. They always ignored me. Sometimes you could strike a nerve and make them mad, but then they just made it more painful. A white coat walked in with a very sharp-looking syringe. I gulped.

_Please, no!_

I cringed as green liquid squirted out of the tip. He stuck it in my arm and it stung pretty bad. A tear welled up in my eye.

_No. I won't cry. I promised myself. I promised Fang._

Soon the shot made me go limp, but I was still very much awake and aware of what was happening.

Another white coat joined this one with some kind of scraping tool.

"You'll thank us one day, Bird-Boy," he said in a strange accent. He moved towards my eye with the tool and I burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, Fang!" I yelled as I jumped out of bed. I hated that dream. It was always the same. I was back at the School getting my eyes 'enhanced'. I felt around on the nightstand and grabbed a comb. I ran it through my hair. I didn't want Max yelling at me. She was so bossy all the time.

I opened my window and stood in the air. Everyone said it was so beautiful. We were high up on a mountain away from everyone else. We were safe. We weren't anywhere near the School that haunted my dreams.

_Stupid cages._

I went to my closet and felt around in it for something decent to wear. I felt a certain fabric that gave me a cold memory. Jeb's sweater. There was a white coat named Jeb Batchelder who had helped us escape from the School about five or so years ago. He raised us and took care of us like the dad we never had. Then he disappeared two years ago. Max doesn't like to talk about it. We all know he's dead, including her, but she pretends he's not, for the little kids sake.

So we didn't really have a grown-up to tell us what to do. Except Max. She was our 'leader' because she was 'oldest'. By oldest, I mean by a few months. Me, her, and Fang were all fourteen. In her world she was the queen. But I loved her. We were all a family. Well, not by blood.

The Gasman let one rip.

"Gazzy! Gross," I said.

"Why were you yelling about Fang again? You woke me up," he said. He was only eight and had short, light blonde hair, unlike mine, which was strawberry-blonde and shaggy. I just looked away. "Was it the nightmare again?" I nodded. The Gasman knew about my School dream. I think all of us had something that haunted our dreams.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast," he said. I nodded and he left the room. I decided not to get dressed. Today could be a lazy day.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll pour juice," I heard the Gasman say to Max. I walked into the kitchen, still stressed from my dream. With my eyes closed, I fell onto the couch. I'm reminded of the time when Max rearranged the furniture and didn't tell me, so I plopped onto the floor instead.

"Hey, Ig, rise and shine," Max said.

"Bite me," I said. I just wanted a good night's sleep for once.

"Fine. Miss breakfast," she said. I rolled my eyes. Max couldn't cook. I knew I would have to, but I lay on the couch for just a little longer.  
I heard the familiar almost silent shuffle as Fang stepped into the room. He was tall with dark hair and dark eyes, or so I'm told. He went to the kitchen to taunt Max, so I figured now was a good time to come to her rescue.

I stood up, and wobbled a bit. "I'll make eggs," I said.

"Fang? You set the table. I'll go get Nudge and Angel," Max said.

I started the stove and cracked a few eggs. I'd need to make a lot. We all ate quite a bit. We needed a lot of fuel.

"What'd you say you were making?" the Gasman asked.

"Eggs. Don't eat them all," I replied. I could almost hear the disappointment on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Go to my profile to see any updates about my stories. Thanks, and read on. - Tristan. **

"I want to pick strawberries today," Angel said, eating the delicious eggs I made. "They're ripe now." Angel was the Gasman's little sister. They were actually blood. She had the same shade of blonde hair that he did, but hers was curly, or so I'm told. She was the only one with actual powers between the six of us. She could read minds.

"Okay, Angel, I'll go with you," the Gasman said. He farted.

"Oh, jeez, Gazzy!" Max exclaimed disapprovingly.

I grabbed my throat and pretended to choke. "Gas...mask!" I yelled.

"I'm _done_," Fang said and took his plate to the sink.

"Sorry," the Gasman said and continued eating.

"Yeah, Angel. I think the_ fresh air_ would do us all good. I'll go too," Nudge said. I was surprised that was all she said. She was usually talk, talk, talk, bouncing around with her curly brown hair and caramel complexion.

"We'll all go," Max said, deciding for the rest of us like always.

Once we got outside the air was clean and fresh.

Max gave me a bucket to carry and we followed Angel to the strawberries. Our life had been pretty boring since we had nothing to do, so this was actually the most exciting part of our day. I just wish I could see dark, silent Fang carrying a basket of strawberries. The thought made me smile.

"If you make a cake, I can make strawberry shortcakes," Angel said to Max.

"Yeah, that'll be the day, when Max makes a cake. I'll make it, Angel," the Gasman said in my voice. Max stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh thank you! Okay, I'm not a fabulous cook. But I can still kick your butt, and don't you forget it!" she yelled in my face.

I started laughing and held up my hands. The girls snickered and I swear I heard something resembling a chuckle come from Fang.

"Was that _you_?" Max asked Gazzy.

We were all still laughing when Angel started to scream her head off. It started to hurt my ears really bad and I didn't know what was happening. I could make out some noise from the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

I thought I heard fighting and became very confused. What was going on? I heard an _oof_ and it started to smell. I heard Fang grunting and punching.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. Erasers! Erasers were a horrible experiment that concluded in half-men, half-wolf people who hated us and everything we did. I flipped him over my back and kicked him onto the ground, as another one punched me in the eye with a clawed fist. My eye started to swell. I went to the ground and swept it's feet out from under it.

I heard a low growl from behind me and moved as an Eraser jumped in front of me. I kicked him in the back of the head and heard a snap.

The Gasman screamed and then was silent. I tried to get to him, tried to find him, but I just couldn't see. Why did I have to be blind at a time like this?

I heard a horrible noise from Max and turned around in time to be kicked in the back. I fell to the ground and scrambled to find Max. I wanted to help.

Angel started screaming so I turned in her direction. Another Eraser grabbed me by the arm and twisted it behind my back. Nudge started crying.

We were a lot stronger than regular human adults. But these were wolf-creatures. We were outnumbered and beaten.

I heard Nudge hit something, scream, and then silence. I frantically tried to release the Eraser's grip on my arm, but he pulled it tighter. He was going to break my arm.

"It's okay, Bird-Boy," he whispered in my ear. "It will all be over soon. We're gonna kill you, and then your little family."

An anger filled me and I broke free, pushing him underneath me. I stomped on him and turned around trying to listen for someone else. I heard Max screaming and killing Erasers.

Then Angel's scream broke through all the noise. "Max!" she screeched.

I turned, trying to find her, when an Eraser punched me repeatedly in the face. Everything went fuzzy and eventually blackened.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up and everyone was just standing around. My head throbbed and my hand instinctively touched it. A warm, sticky liquid oozed from it. Blood.

"What's happening?" I mumbled.

"Max is dead," Gazzy said.

"Wait, _what_?" I said, sitting up. My head started to spin.

"She's not dead," said Nudge. "She's just not awake." I calmed down, shooting a glance in Gazzy's direction.

"Max?" the Gasman asked in a small, scared voice.

Some weird noise came from her.

"I'm okay," she said, sounding not okay at all. She started to panic. "Where's Angel?"

"She's gone. They took her," said Fang in a grim voice.

Why was I just finding out about this? Why is Max so much more important than me?

"We've got to get her," she said. "We've got to get her before they- Check in guys- are you up for a chase?"

"Yes," Nudge said, holding back a sob.

"I'm up," I said, trying to get up.

Suddenly, I heard the faint sound of a car.

_A car? Out here?_

I tipped my head, letting the others know I heard something.

I pointed in the direction of the car sound. "_There_!"

I heard the others running that way, so I followed closely behind. We all stopped and the car noise was much louder and was on a bumpy road.

"Let's get her!" Max yelled. She moved backwards, almost running over me. I moved just in time for her to take a running leap, and hear the familiar whoosh of her wings as they propelled her upward.


	7. Chapter 7

**I've got some complaints that the chapters are short. This fanfiction is the same story as the book, just from a different point of view. I can't make the chapters any longer than the ones from the book, and as you know, those are short. Sorry about that. On with the reading:**

Angel was only six, and was in the clutches of the evil white coats. We were just six bird-kids trying to live in a world that rejected us.

Fang tapped the back of my hand twice, telling me it was time to take off. I took a running leap after Nudge and unfurled my wings. They outstretched and it felt nice to fly. I was soaring. But Angel was at stake, so I decided to make sure she was safe before enjoying myself.

Gazzy and Fang jumped out after me. I listened to the familiar hum of being surrounded by bird-kids in the air. Even blind, I could tell where each one was, and exactly how their wings were moving. Max had already taken off after the car.

We all followed after Max in the triangle we had perfected during our lazy days. We were heading at full speed at the car. As always, I got the sick feeling in my stomach that I always got when we neared the ground this quickly. Without my sight, I couldn't see when to stop. But my ears were good, and I heard the vibrations off of the others and knew when they stopped.

Fang ripped something from a tree, probably a branch, and smashed it onto the car. The shattering glass sound echoed through my head and I covered my ears. They were sensitive.

The car swerved, but was still on the road, when a hum from the window being rolled down filled my ears. The boom of gun shots almost made me pass out from ear-pain. I covered them again.

Fang hit the car again but so many bullets were coming that I couldn't hear if he got away.

"Angel! We're here! We're coming for you!" Max yelled over all the noise.

"Up ahead," called Fang. I didn't know what was up ahead and frankly, I was scared to pieces, even though I didn't let it show.

The rhythmic hum of a helicopter filled my ears. _Oh, so that's what's up ahead._ The brakes on the car screeched and Fang somehow got hurt, according to his yell.

I hated not knowing what was going on. It was so frustrating. The Erasers could be eating Angel right now, and I'd know nothing about it.

Nudge screamed and grabbed my hand, jerking me backwards as a loud explosion erupted directly in front of us. Pieces of wood and metal pelted us, and I shifted around to shield Nudge.

The chopper sounded faster now and I was scared for Angel.

"Where's Max?" Fang yelled. I listened for the beat of her wings, but couldn't place them above anyone else's over the roar of the helicopter. Finally I shrugged.

Nudge yelled, "Up there!" probably pointing somewhere. I turned my face towards the chopper, the only thing I could here in the air.

"We're the good guys!" Exclaimed a familiar voice from the chopper.

_Ari? No way..._

Ari was Jeb's son, and apparently on the bad side.


	8. Chapter 8

We all sat in silence as the chopper flew away. I listened for what seemed like forever.

"They have my sister!" the Gasman yelled. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't know what to do.

"Max, what are we gonna do?" Nudge said next to me. "They have Angel."

Max wasn't very good with emotions. Especially when it came to Angel, her baby. She took off flying, leaving us in an awkward silence. I wanted to say something reassuring, but I was sure Max was planning on doing that when she got back. How ever long that takes.

I put my arm around the Gasman and smiled down at him with tears in my eyes. Angel was gone...

"Fang, what's gonna happen? Is Angel gonna be okay? I don't know what to do!" Nudge cried.

"I don't know," was all she got out of him. She reached out and touched my arm questioningly. I just shrugged. She started crying, so I lifted my hand and and wiped away a tear.

"Max will be back any minute."


	9. Chapter 9

We eventually left Max out there, and went home. We were all waiting on her when she finally arrived.

This sucked. Angel was gone, little Angel. Everyone was a big sob story and it was really bothering me. Even a few tears escaped me.

I yelled at the tragedy, throwing my hand through the air. My fist connected with a plate and it went flying. It crashed into Fang's head, I assumed.

"Watch it, idiot!" he screamed at me.

"_You_ watch it! What_ happened_? I mean, you guys can _see_, can't you? Why couldn't you get Angel?" I screamed. I wasn't mad at them, just mad at the situation, really.

"They had a chopper! And guns! We're not _bulletproof_!"

_No, but you could see to dodge the bullets._

"Guys! Guys!" Max yelled, trying to calm us down. "We're all upset. But _we're_ not the enemy. _They're_ the enemy." Her words stuck. I understood what she meant. "Just- be quiet for a minute so I can think."

I tried to calm down, so I went over to the couch. I sat half-way on Nudge. She scooted over for me and leaned on me. I stroked her hair, trying to make her feel better.

"Take deep breaths," the Gasman said to Max. I decided to try it, too. I breathed in and out, calming myself.

"You know," Nudge said, sitting up, "if they just wanted to kill her, or kill all of us, they could have. They had _guns_. They wanted Angel _alive_ for some reason."_ Yeah, like experiments_. "And they didn't care if _we_ were alive or not. I mean, they didn't go out of their way to make_ sure_ we were dead, is what I'm saying. So that makes me thing we have time to go after Angel again."

"But they were in a chopper. They're way gone. They could be anywhere," the Gasman said. "Like, China or something."

Max said, "I don't think they took her to China, Gazzy."

"We know where they took her," Fang said, talking for once.

I knew what he was saying. But I wanted him to say it out loud. I couldn't believe it until it was final.

"Where's that?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"The School," Fang and Max said at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

I heard Nudge gasp next to me on the couch. I froze. Nightmares of my eyes being 'enhanced' flashed through my brain.

"They took Angel back to the School?" asked the Gasman.

"I think so," said Max.

"Why?" Nudge whispered. "After four years, thought maybe they had forgotten-"

"They want us back," said Fang.

"They'll never forget about us. Jeb wasn't supposed to take us out of there," Max said.

"Jeb knew they would do anything to get us back. If anyone ever discovered what they did to us, it would be the end of the School," said Fang.

"Why don't we tell on them, then?" Nudge asked, hurt. "We could go to a TV station and tell everyone and say, Look, they grew wings on us, and we're just little kids and-"

"Okay, that would fix _them._ But _we'd_ end up in a zoo," I said.

"Well, what are we gonna do, then?" asked Gazzy.

I heard Fang's quiet steps as he entered the room. I had been so focused, I didn't notice him leave.

"Eew. Eew was that-" started Nudge.

"Here," said Fang.

It smelled like mouse poop but I didn't know what was going on. Just another downfall of being me.

I heard the rustling of papers.

"What is that?" asked the Gasman.

"Map," Fang said, more rustling.

"Map of what?" said Nudge.

"Map of a secret facility. In California. The School," said Max.


End file.
